


Melting

by lildemonlili



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hermit Mina, Jeongsa side couple, Smut, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildemonlili/pseuds/lildemonlili
Summary: It’s like dancing, except Nayeon doesn’t know a single step. But she can’t stop. Because there’s something about Momo that makes her want to keep moving. And she sure as hell isn’t gonna let Momo win at whatever this is. (If you’re looking for a cheesy, greasy game of chicken you have come to the right place.)





	1. Dance Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> Now edited version of chapter 1.

With a calm sigh, the eldest resident of the rooftop apartment settled in the worn couch and reached to grab the remote. In her time living here, Nayeon had come to appreciate the quiet days.

Not that she really minded the crazy, but five girls in one place was a bit much at times. Especially when the head count included Jeongyeon and her clumsy mess of a girlfriend. They were always just loud and even if Nayeon wasn’t exactly inaudible like Mina was most of the time, it was nothing compared to those two. But Jeongyeon was at work and Sana at school, meaning that Nayeon had the place mostly to herself. Mina didn’t really count as she never made much noise and mostly spent her time gaming, and Momo was asleep in hers and Mina’s room as always after her dance class.

She had barely found a channel with reruns of her favorite drama before she was disturbed by the sound of a loud yelp and then a bump.

Momo.

With her eyes on the drama, she listened in an attempt to figure out what had happened, but had her suspicions. Mina had once told, not entirely on purpose, that Momo had a habit of falling out of bed because she turned so much in her sleep if she didn’t use a stuffed toy to cuddle. The sound of Mina and Momo’s muffled voices – though more Momo’s than Mina’s, assured Nayeon that nothing serious had happened. With a grin at the thought of Momo curled around a big stuffed bear, Nayeon returned to her drama. Only to hear shuffling from the room behind the wall and then a door opening. When Momo appeared in the living room a second later, she bore a disgruntled pout that made Nayeon shake her head.

“We should get you a bed rail.”

Momo grumbled and rubbed her elbow. Nayeon shuffled to make space for Momo on the couch but she didn’t join. She merely shifted her footing and narrowed her eyes, as if a thought had appeared out of nowhere, disturbing her dissatisfaction at having fallen out of bed.

Nayeon frowned at her. “Do you wanna join?”

No answer.

“Momo?”

“... What? Oh, no I was actually just thinking of heading out.” Momo’s eyes finally returned to Nayeon’s face, no longer pouting, a smile tugging slightly at the corners of her lips.

“Out?”

“For ice cream.” Momo smiled.

Of course. Food. Nayeon shook her head slightly, smiling at the younger girl. Sometimes wondered if that girl had more than her three modes of sleep, eat, dance. They hadn’t exactly known each other long, but had grown closer over the past six months since the three Japanese girls had moved into the apartment. Jeongyeon and Sana had dated since the first week of college and when their old roomie had moved out of the biggest room, Jeongyeon had offered it to Sana. She however had argued that there was no point in them having separate rooms and really, Jeongyeon couldn’t argue with that logic. Instead they had suggested to Nayeon that they let Sana’s closest friends take the third room, promising minimal disturbances from them.

“Wanna join me?” Momo asked with a tilt of the head, bringing Nayeon back to reality.

“Uh,” Nayeon looked at the TV, then at Momo.

“Sure.”

Wasn’t sure what made her say it.

“Great, it’s a date then!” Momo smiled.

Nayeon cracked a smile and got up, pressing the red ‘off’ button on the remote. Grabbed her wallet and keys from the bowl on the kitchen table. Waited for Momo.

She was the only one who had yet to learn to always place her stuff in the bowl. This time it took only three minutes for Momo to find her wallet. But Nayeon was more impressed that, for once, Momo’s search didn’t involve loud complaints that Jeongyeon must’ve moved her stuff - which she never did. Just for the record.

“You good to go?” Nayeon asked.

Momo nodded and grinned at her. The light that shone in Momo’s eyes as she linked her arm with Nayeon’s was definitely worth turning off her favorite drama for, even if she wasn’t that much in the mood for ice cream.

…

As they walked Nayeon got more and more sure that it had been the right decision to go with Momo, and by the time she reached the little ice cream place a few blocks from their building, she had actually gotten in the mood for sweets. A baking sun and a giddy girl on her arm helped that along.

“Ever since Jeongyeon and Sana took me here I’ve just had cravings for it non-stop!” Momo grinned as they stepped inside.

Cool air greeted them welcomingly, and Momo let go of Nayeon’s arm. A slight redness on Nayeon’s arm formed from pressure and warmth where Momo had held on to her. She nudged Momo slightly, looking at the different flavors. Momo nudged back and sent Nayeon a grin.

“Can I help you?” a boy behind the counter, no older than seventeen, asked.

“Two ice creams, in cones.” Nayeon said.

“What flavors?” the boy asked.

“Cotton candy for her and cherry for me.” Nayeon said, feeling Momo shuffle beside her.

Momo looked at her but Nayeon just shrugged. Despite the fact that Momo had been staring at the different flavors, Nayeon knew that she always chose the same one in the end.

“That’s right, isn’t it?”

“Yeah it is,” Momo said. “But… how did you know? We’ve never gone here together.”

“You never finish your ice cream before you get home, and I recognized it here.” Nayeon shrugged. Didn’t mention the fact that she had thought it had been one of those kids’ ice creams with bubblegum flavor and asked Jeongyeon about it.

Momo didn’t inquire further, just hummed and stepped up to pay before Nayeon could protest. The boy handed Nayeon both cones and waited for Momo, offering her the cotton candy flavored one and her arm.

Momo took both and happily followed Nayeon out of the shop and onto the street.

…

They walked along the street, not really looking at anything in particular, just talking about school and work and life. As Momo told about her school and about her family, Nayeon realized how little she actually knew about the girl. While Sana had been quick to tell her entire life story, both Momo and Mina had left much to imagination, and Nayeon enjoyed getting to know all the little nooks and crannies of Momo’s life. She hadn’t led a dramatic life, always loved by her friends and family, always did the best she could with the opportunities she got, and then some.

“So you plan to dance for a living?” Nayeon asked curiously, thinking momentarily about her own choice not to pursue a career in arts.

“If I can. I have one offer but I’m not sure yet, it’s far away and-” Momo pressed her lips together.

“What?” Nayeon looked around at her.

“I want to finish school. I know it sounds silly when I have a job lined up and I’m not really the smartest…” Momo trailed off

“It’s not silly. I think that decision in itself proves that you’re smart.” Nayeon said, smiling at her.

“Thanks…” Momo said.

“Just speaking the truth.” Nayeon shrugged. “Thanks for taking me for ice cream by the way, I think I needed to get out of the house. And you’re right, this place is really good.”

“No problem. But the real question is, what are you gonna do to top ice cream for our next date?” Momo asked playfully, finishing her cone.

Nayeon looked at her wryly. “This isn’t a date.”

“Mm, if you say so.” Momo shrugged. “But it’s your move.”

Your move, Nayeon thought, rolling her eyes. Yeah, right. As if this was some sort of game. As if-. Wait, was this? No. No this hadn’t been a date. The way Momo was giggling at the confused expression on Nayeon’s face confirmed that the Japanese girl was in fact messing with her. Brilliant.

Date or no date, however, Nayeon was determined not to let Momo get the last word. And maybe asking her out was exactly what she needed to do to get control back.

…

Nayeon didn’t ask her out. Not even as friends. Instead they spent the next week so busy they barely got to talk, yet something felt like it had changed between them. They were closer somehow. Even if they didn’t get time to talk much, there was less of a distance between them when they met in the kitchen or the hallway, as if they had peeled off a layer. And one night when Nayeon was sitting in the couch watching reruns of her favorite drama, Momo settled on a pillow by Nayeon’s feet, looking up at her.

“What are we watching?”

“Signal.”

“Uh, no clue.” Momo shrugged but watched anyways, resting her head against Nayeon’s knee.

“Long day?” Nayeon asked as Momo’s body slowly slumped against her leg.

“Long week.”Momo huffed. “I turned down that offer and my instructor got pissed. Has been punishing me ever since.”

“That’s ridiculous. It was a good decision.” Nayeon looked down at Momo. Let a hand fall on her hair as this was the only part of the girl she could reach.

“It’s not really acceptable to turn down an opportunity like mine just because you want to have a college degree.”

“Sounds like a tough crowd.” Nayeon mumbled, stroking over Momo’s hair slowly, feeling her lean into it.

“It is. But as long as I can convince everyone that I’m the best then I’ll be fine.” Momo shrugged.

“Aren’t you though?”

Momo let out a breathy chuckle and looked up at Nayeon. “I hope.”

Nayeon noticed that Momo’s eyes were drooping slightly, and she reached over with the other hand to pull at the hair tie that held Momo’s auburn hair in a ponytail. Momo hummed her okay, leaning forwards a little to let Nayeon free her hair from the ponytail. Reaching up, Momo ruffled through her hair, undoubtedly to relieve some of the tension from the roots. Nayeon swatted her hands away and took over, not really sure why. Just wanted to help the tired girl somehow. And Momo didn’t resist, just mumbled something unintelligible as Nayeon’s fingers tangled in her hair, running through it over and over.

Neither really watched the drama, Nayeon suspected. In fact, after ten minutes, she suspected that Momo might be half-asleep. She hadn’t said a single word, just leaned against Nayeon’s knee, breathing deeply, eyes closed as Nayeon played with her hair. But Momo didn’t seem to mind at all. So the older girl just kept going, tugging slightly as her fingers stuck, and then returning to the top of Momo’s head.

There was something almost entrancing about sitting here, playing with her hair, and Nayeon stopped thinking about anything. Until her fingers scratched a little harder than intended over Momo’s scalp. And a sound slipped past Momo’s lips A sound that wasn’t a hum or a complaint, but rather like… like a moan. But more, Nayeon’s face felt warm, now almost certain that Momo hadn’t been asleep, not even close.

Nayeon barely believed her own words as she spoke them. “Did I just turn you on?”

“...No. No, definitely not.” Momo protested groggily.

“But you moaned.” Nayeon insisted. There was something entrancing in the way Momo reacted, a shyness so strongly contrasting the confidence from last week.

“No I didn’t.” Momo muttered.

“Yes you did… You’re liking this.” Nayeon almost laughed.

“Am not.”

“Whatever. I turned you on.” Nayeon really did laugh this time, and Momo swatted her knee, moving forwards enough for Nayeon’s hands to slip from her hair.

She moped for the rest of the night, though she didn’t move. Didn’t stop leaning on Nayeon. But Nayeon didn’t touch Momo again.

…

“I really think you could’ve done better than just copying my idea of a date.” Momo noted dryly as Nayeon ordered them ice creams. Cotton candy and lime.

“I really think you should stop complaining about free ice cream. And it’s not a date.”

“Sure.” Momo grinned and held the cones while Nayeon paid.

“Find us a table?” Nayeon asked, mostly to get a moment without Momo’s smug face. For someone who had spent two days being completely flustered and slightly mopey about the moan incident, Momo sure had bounced back. For several hours she had dropped one hint after the other that Nayeon owed her until Nayeon gave in and dragged her by the hand through the rain down to the ice cream shop.

“Here?” Momo asked loudly from across the little shop, standing by the only free table, a little round on in the far corner. Nayeon nodded and turned back to the girl behind the counter to pay.

It wasn’t nearly as fun to eat ice cream when the rain was pouring outside and Nayeon’s backside was damp from trying to cover both of them with the umbrella while holding Momo’s hand. But it tasted good and Momo was happy, once again chuckling every time she got a piece of crackling candy. Nayeon was inclined to think Momo chose this flavor simply because she loved crackling candy.

“How are they treating you at the studio? Still pissed?”

“Yeah, they took away my solo.” Momo sighed and dug the little pink spoon into the ice cream, taking a huge chunk.

“That’s horrible, I don’t get it.” Nayeon said as she ate.

“Me neither.” Momo shrugged, obviously disgruntled, but cheered up a little when she got another piece of crackling candy. It made Nayeon forget about the damp shirt.

“Isn’t that just playing themselves, though?”

“What do you mean?” Momo asked.

“You’re their best dancer and if they take you out they won’t have as good of a line-up.” Nayeon shrugged and took a spoonful of lime ice cream.

A smile spread across Momo’s lips, spoon still in her mouth. It looked absolutely ridiculous and Nayeon did her best to refrain from pointing out this fact. She took the spoon out but kept smiling, almost amused.

“What?” Nayeon asked, searching Momo’s face.

Momo chuckled, her eyes glinting. “You have ice cream on your chin.”

Nayeon wiped her chin with her thumb. “Did I get it?”

“Nope.” Momo grinned.

“Hand me a napkin?” Nayeon asked, nodding towards the next table which had a napkin holder as opposed to theirs. Momo reached for the holder and grabbed a napkin, but didn’t give it to her. The amused smile had grown to a smirk.

“What?”

“You know… You don’t really need it.” Momo said.

“Why not?” Nayeon asked, trying to figure out where this was going.

“Just lean over and I’ll take it.” Momo shrugged, sticking her tongue out by the corner of her mouth.

Oh so that was where it was going. Right. Take it. As in- as in lick it off. Momo licking it- Momo’s tongue… on h-. Nayeon cleared her throat. If she could just put that tongue back in her mouth. Maybe then she could focus.

“Hand me the napkin.” Nayeon repeated as neutrally as she could muster, leaning back in her chair as Momo raised her brows and handed Nayeon the napkin. Licked her lips and went back to her ice cream. What the hell had happened to that flustered thing from a few days ago? Was she honestly flirting? What was her deal anyways?

…

As quickly as confident Momo had appeared, as quickly had she disappeared again. But once in a while, Nayeon thought she caught Momo looking at her when they ate dinner together or walked past each other. Even one time when Momo was lying in a pile on the couch, Mina and Sana on either side of her, watching some animated movie, Nayeon saw Momo look over at her, but she had quickly turned to bury her nose in Sana’s hair.

Another week passed. The weather got worse, and so did Momo’s mood. She wasn’t talking much by now. Came home from practices and isolated herself except for dinners. And Mina hadn’t been much help, just commented offhandedly that they weren’t being nice to Momo on the team at the moment.

So one day Nayeon sat her down in the couch with their dinner and huddled close. Didn’t try to talk to her about it, but offered herself and food as a distraction from her moping. And it seemed to work. She responded with a small smile to Nayeon’s arm around her shoulder and hummed when she ate.

Without being sure why, Nayeon leaned in and pressed her lips to Momo’s temple. But as soon as she pulled back she knew why she had did it. Because she had hoped for exact reaction Momo gave. Had hoped for that glint in her eye and her lips splitting in a grin. She took another mouthful, and Nayeon stroked her hair. Kept fiddling with Momo until she was done eating.

“They gave me back my solo.” Momo said as soon as she was done. It was almost like she was a different person than she had been when Nayeon had first sat down. She leaned lazily against Nayeon.

“That was clever of them.”

“I’m not so sure. I mean, if they took it away then they must’ve had a reason.” Momo muttered.

“It was just a stupid revenge ploy. Bet they just came to their senses.”

“Hopefully.” Momo said, a little more life in her voice.

“You’re worried you can’t live up to their expectations?” Nayeon asked.

Momo nodded. “I’m not on my A-game at the moment, I think. Mina says I’m being silly, but I just don’t feel very confident at the moment. I’m not sure I’m the best one for the spot anymore.”

“Hey, don’t say that. My girl  _ is _ the best.” Nayeon grinned.

“Your girl?” Momo asked, a change in her voice as sudden as the sun appearing from it confines behind a passing cloud. “Isn’t it a little lazy of you?”

“What?” Nayeon frowned.

“You know, just claiming me like that without even doing anything for it?”

“So what? You want me to make a move?”

“I just don’t think you have the right to call me your girl.” Momo shrugged and put down the empty bowl.

Talking to Momo was like dancing to your favorite song without knowing the choreography. Moving without knowing why, without knowing the rules, but doing it anyway to see what would happen. And maybe that was the reason she put her finger under Momo’s chin and turned it towards her.

And maybe that was the reason she grinned and said, “I could do it you know.” as she leaned in, until the tip of her nose touched Momo’s.

“But you’re not.” Momo breathed.

“I’m not.” Nayeon grinned. Turned her head and pressed her lips to Momo’s jaw. And for a second she thought Momo might’ve shuddered.

“Your move.” Nayeon whispered into Momo’s ear. Swore she heard that moan again.

…

When Nayeon had said your move she wasn’t sure what she was expecting. But god, it wasn’t this.

She had barely finished her essay when Momo had waltzed into the living room, for once not bothering to change out of her dance outfit, and looked her up and down.

“I didn’t get to finish at the studio before they locked up. Do you mind?” she had asked, pointing at her phone.

“I uh, sure, no go ahead.” Nayeon mumbled. Returned to her finished essay and tried to figure out if she should pretend to write more on it or excuse herself. Honestly she could just sit down in the couch and enjoy the show, but it might be just a bit much. Then again as the music started, there was no point pretending she wasn’t gonna watch. In her own defense she had never seen Momo dance and she was curious to see if she was as good as Mina claimed.

And she wasn’t disappointed.

As someone who had spent a fair share of time in the entertainment business and a lot more online looking at performances, Nayeon wasn’t unfamiliar with good dancing and good bodies. But maybe because it was right here in her living room or maybe she was just that good, but as much as Nayeon tried, she couldn’t get her eyes off Momo. The way she moved was enchanting, even with her back to Nayeon, a confidence in every step, every muscle working when she moved.

But then she turned. And something moved in Nayeon’s stomach. Because as much attention as Momo’s body claimed, her eyes were absolutely captivating. They caught Nayeon’s and refused to let her go, a presence in them that took Nayeon’s breath away. And she understood what Mina had been saying. That Momo’s dancing was without comparison. And she kept staring at Nayeon. Kept tempting her. And when a smirk spread on her lips, Nayeon clenched her fist, her knuckles whitening.

Not until the song ended, did Nayeon relax somewhat, Momo’s chest rising and falling as she breathed heavily, finally letting Nayeon’s eyes go.

“You like it?” Momo asked.

“You did that on purpose.” Nayeon muttered, trying not to seem as breathless as she felt.

“So?” Momo grinned. “You wanted to see me dance.”

“I didn’t mean-”

“You could join me?” Momo caught her eyes again.

“No thank you.” Nayeon leaned back on her chair.

“Oh well. Enjoy then.” Momo shrugged and turned on the song again.

And again.

And it was one in the morning when Momo finally went to bed. Nayeon kept sitting in the chair by the dinner table. This thing with Momo. It was definitely her favorite song, though she had no idea how to keep up. But damn if she wasn’t going to try. Just because Momo had won this one didn’t mean she was going to win the next one.

As long as Nayeon didn’t really fall for her, it would be fine. They had passed into a state of obvious, shameless flirting and it was all fun until someone fell. In fact, maybe she should talk to Momo about that particular aspect. But then again, Momo was a big girl. She’d say when.

…

It took another two weeks until Nayeon finally got a chance to pay Momo back for the dance, even it wasn’t exactly her best move. Sana and Jeongyeon had finally left the apartment - providing a much needed quiet from bickering - and Mina was in her room as usual. Nayeon only took a single minute in case Sana had forgotten her phone, until she took the chance. When Sana didn’t return, Nayeon leaned against the wall, watching Momo, half asleep on the couch. Waited for her to notice.

“What are you planning?” Momo asked cooly as Nayeon finally caught her eyes.

Nayeon merely shrugged and walked over, considering her options. With a slight tilt of the head and a smile spreading on her lips, she nudged Momo’s knee and sat down on her lap, crossing her legs and wrapping her arms around Momo’s shoulders.

“How you doin’?” Nayeon said with a confident grin, trying to pretend that she wasn’t about to giggle about how silly it was.

“You watch too much TV.” Momo said, her expression unreadable.

“Did it work?” Nayeon shrugged, holding onto Momo tighter by one hand and letting the other skate across Momo’s shoulder, until her fingers reached the collar on Momo’s shirt.

“Sorry, cheese doesn’t- what are you doing?”

“Trying to get it to work.” Nayeon said casually as she tugged slightly at Momo’s shirt collar before sliding her fingers very slowly down Momo’s front.

“Well it’s not.”

“That's funny babe, is that why you’re blushing?” Nayeon asked, as redness crawled up Momo’s neck, settling in her cheeks.

Maybe it was the thrill of the chase, but there was something extremely addicting about getting Momo to blush.

“That has nothing to do with you.” Momo insisted.

“You sure about that?” Nayeon caught her eyes. Momo couldn’t keep the gaze, and Nayeon almost laughed when Momo’s gaze fell to Nayeon’s lips.

“Sure.” Momo insisted, her eyes fixed.

“If you want me that badly, why don’t you just jump me? I’m right here.” Nayeon shrugged.

She knew that she was nearing the edge. Knew that she was risking that one step too far, but by now she didn’t know how to stop. Didn’t want to stop. It was the most fun she had had in months, and she wasn’t going to give it up.

“You really have high opinions of yourself.” Momo said, drawing her eyes away finally.

Nayeon chuckled and let her go. Got up and shrugged.

“You know where to find me.”

…

Momo had made a habit of dancing in the living room. To a point where Nayeon had considered asking Mina if the studio really did close at three in the afternoon on a regular Wednesday, because Nayeon had a sneaky suspicion that it wasn’t the case. If Nayeon had had any excuse to head into her room, she might have, but there was no reason. Or maybe Nayeon just didn’t want one. Because Momo made dancing the most interesting thing in the world and made hoodies look like they were made with the sole purpose of her dancing around in them.

But this time was different.

She hadn’t settled for stealing glances this time. One song she danced seriously, but during the next she moved closer and closer, inching in on Nayeon holding her eyes steady like the first time. Then her hands closed around Nayeon’s wrists and tugged, shaking her head at Nayeon’s protests.

“Momo I’m not a dancer.” Nayeon tried, but Momo just leaned in and rested her forehead against Nayeon’s.

“Not the point.” she husked.

“I…” Nayeon tried, but Momo leaned back, pulling her up with such decisiveness that it was obvious she had just been polite the first time.

The Japanese girl placed Nayeon’s hands on her hips and wrapped her arms around Nayeon’s neck. And for the first time Nayeon got scared. Because the something that had moved in her stomach the first time, was moving again and pooled. Warmth settled treacherously in her cheeks as Momo lifted her chin, an unexpected softness in her eyes as she pulled Nayeon backwards, away from the table towards the bit of open space between the couch and the TV.

“Just follow me.” Momo said. “You have the music. And me.”

Nayeon swallowed hard and tried to feign confidence. Grabbed Momo’s hips harder, her heart settling in her throat as Momo took it as an invite to move closer. She bent her arm and settled it between them, hand on Nayeon’s neck as she moved, Nayeon trying to follow her hips.

“Good.” Momo smiled. “Right foot back.”

Nayeon did as instructed. Felt Momo move with her.

“Right foot forwards.” Momo instructed. “Left foot out. More hips.”

Nayeon tried to follow, but the closer they got, the more she forgot. The more she focused on the possibility that this might be going too far.

But it was exhilarating and Nayeon still hadn’t found the break on this train. Couldn’t stop. Couldn’t help herself when she pressed her forehead against Momo’s and make space for Momo’s leg when it moved between hers. Had to do everything in her power not to grind down on it, but move with Momo instead.

“See? You can dance.” Momo whispered.

“I…” Nayeon was breathless, and Momo caught her eyes. Again with a confusing softness in her eyes. As if the top of Momo’s thigh wasn’t subtly touching Nayeon. As if she hadn’t tangled a hand in the black hair and was tugging slightly. As if she wasn’t breathing so hard Nayeon could feel it on her lips.

“Nayeon.”

“Yeah?”

“Dance with me.” Momo whispered.

“I am.” Nayeon said quietly.

And they were. Had been for weeks. Had been dancing around each other, getting closer and closer until. Until what? This?

But the next thought that entered Nayeon’s hand was murder. Or more accurately double murder.

Because in that exact moment, dumb and dumber known as her stupid oldest friend and her idiotic girlfriend walked through the door. And if she thought about them any other day she loved them, but today she wanted to kill them both for their timing. Momo drew away and Nayeon let her. Just stood stupidly with flushed cheeks in the middle of the room as Momo fell onto the couch and did her best to feign sleep.

Nayeon’s brain was working too slow, and the smirk on Momo’s face as she turned to hide in the couch cushion made her slightly mad. She too would prefer to hide her face, to hide from the scene about to take place.

When she finally managed to get Sana off her back, Nayeon swore that she was gonna get Momo back for this, if it was the last thing she did. Because Momo had pretended to sleep through the entire embarrassing twenty minutes of Sana poking fun at Nayeon’s hot cheeks and shallow breathing. And then, the moment Jeongyeon had called Sana into her room, Momo got up with an unreadable expression and announced that she was gonna shower.

As if Nayeon wasn’t in a dire need of a shower. Or at least privacy.

…

There was no way she was going to let Momo get the last word in this. No way at all. And getting Sana and Jeongyeon out of the house was easy, they always went out to eat food or to the arcade or just long walks by the river - Nayeon felt like barfing a little at the thought. But getting Mina out… That was a challenge. And eventually, after a week of failed attempts to get Momo to herself, Nayeon settled for trusting that the girl would be busy livestreaming her game the rest of the day after having crawled out of her den to get cereal at around three in the afternoon.

“Hey Momo?” Nayeon asked the moment Mina had closed the door.

“Mh?” Momo looked up from her phone. She was sitting on the kitchen table, an empty soda can beside her.

“You busy?”

“Meh, not really.” Momo said neutrally, frowning slightly as Nayeon walked closer. She smiled as Momo shuffled slightly. This was it - her revenge.

“Can I borrow you for a second then?” Nayeon asked innocently, in complete contrast to the fingers she hooked in the belt loops of Momo’s jeans, looking up at her with a tilted head.

“For…”

“Oh, I just need you for something.” Nayeon shrugged and tugged at the belt loops, allowing just enough space for Momo to hop down from the table.

A familiar glint in Momo’s eyes told Nayeon it was okay for her to keep going. So she took a step backwards, pulling Momo along, not tugging too hard but just enough to state her purpose clearly.

She walked backwards, eyeing her surroundings to avoid stumbling, until she had Momo where she wanted her. Unhooked her fingers from Momo’s Jeans and placed her hands on Momo’s shoulders without hesitation. Noticed a smile tugging at Momo’s lips and then fade as her mouth fell open in surprise. With no warning, Nayeon had turned Momo by the shoulders, allowing her only a second to adjust her footing before pushing her into the couch.

Momo grabbed Nayeon’s arms for support, her eyes flicking between Nayeon’s. But Nayeon didn’t explain. Just settled on her lap, a knee on either side, arms still on her shoulders. By the expression on Momo’s face, Nayeon was definitely getting her revenge now, and it was making her heart race. Making Momo flustered like this was almost as exciting as getting teased by her.

And maybe that was a part of the reason Nayeon did it, to get Momo to do it back.

Momo wasn’t backing down, just let go of Nayeon’s arms and grabbed her hips instead. If it wasn’t for the way Momo’s chest rose and fell, the older girl might’ve believed the calm Momo was feigning.

“You good?” Nayeon asked.

“All good here.” Momo said, her gaze unwavering.

Nayeon hummed. Pulled an arm back and let her fingertips trail over  Momo’s forehead, pushing her bangs aside before trailing along down her hairline, around her jaw until she settled her thumb on Momo’s lip. Leaned in and rested her forehead familiarly against Momo’s. Refused to let her look away.

“And now?” Nayeon asked, feeling her breath on her thumb. Knowing it was maybe just a little too far, she pushed her thumb past Momo’s lips until it hit her teeth. The action made Momo grip on tighter and Nayeon wanted to laugh. Not because it was funny, but because of how much she loved this.

“All good.” Momo said, Nayeon’s thumb moving with her lips. But her voice was shaking.

“You’re not gonna chicken out?” Nayeon asked, her stomach jolting as she felt something warm and wet touch her thumb for a split-second.

“No.” Momo didn’t sound sure.

“You’re blushing again.” Nayeon said with an amused smile playing on her lips.

“I… Shut up.” Momo mumbled. Nayeon’s thumb slipped slightly as Momo pressed her lips together, retreating her permission.

“Momo?” Nayeon muttered, removing her thumb to instead lift Momo’s chin up gently.

“...I” Momo started, but her voice caught.

And to Nayeon’s surprise, she really did chicken out. Shook her head and turned it away from Nayeon. Pulled as far back as she could.

“Momo, what?” Nayeon asked. Wondered if she should get off, but didn’t. Was too confused to do anything but stare.

“You win.” Momo muttered. “You win. You can stop now.”

“Stop… Stop this?”

Momo nodded. Bit her lip. And Nayeon made to get off, but Momo’s hands were still on her hips and she couldn’t move.

“Momo,” Nayeon whispered.

“It’s not fair. I can’t-” Momo looked at her, desperation in her eyes.

“You can’t what, Momo?” Nayeon reached down, grabbed her wrists, but still she wasn’t letting go, clung to Nayeon almost desperately.

“You made your point. And now… Now I need you to leave me alone until I’m over this.”

“My point? Momo I can’t let you go when you’re still- over what?” But Nayeon had a sneaking suspicion what she needed to get over.

She just wasn’t prepared for the way her heart skipped a beat when Momo looked into her eyes and spoke.

“...I want you.”

“You… Want me.” Nayeon whispered.

She felt how Momo finally let go of her. But this time it was Nayeon who didn’t move. She was too busy trying to make sense of her racing heart.

Momo’s eyes glazed over. “I need you to stop.”

“No…” Nayeon said softly, accepting the truth.

“Nayeon, don’t make me beg.” Momo’s voice broke.

“Momo I don’t want to stop. I want more.” Nayeon whispered, lifting a shaking hand and let her fingertips ghost over Momo’s cheek. Felt her shudder. Even heard it in her breath.

“Momo, I want you to let me kiss you.”

Momo’s eyes fluttered close. She didn’t answer. Just sat there.

“Momo.”

“...I guess- I guess that’d work too.” Momo mumbled her cheek warm under Nayeon’s hand and a smile spreading across her lips.

There was no goal, no stepping over the edge, no teasing anymore. Just Nayeon’s pounding heart and Momo’s trembling lips. And Nayeon closed the distance between them. Felt Momo’s sharp intake of breath and her hands on Nayeon’s waist once more. It was better than teasing Momo. Better than dancing. Better than anything they had done for the past weeks.

It wasn’t like Nayeon wanted to pull back almost immediately. But she had to. Because she had forgotten how to breathe while kissing, and allowed herself all of four seconds to take two breaths before pressing her lips to Momo’s again, feeling a giggle on her lips and then melted into it. Moved her lips with Momo’s, rising slightly from Momo’s lap to deepen the kiss. Tasted soda and tongue and weeks of pent up need. Then Momo grabbed Nayeon’s lip between her teeth and tugged at it, digging her teeth in.

The familiar warmth settled in the pit of Nayeon’s stomach, and Nayeon realized exactly how blind she had been. Not to have seen that this hadn’t been the thrill of the chase. It was just the thrill of Momo. And god she needed more of that. More of Momo. Especially more of the way her tongue licked over Nayeon’s lip.

And when she pulled back for air again, Momo giggled the same way she did when she ate the crackling candy in her ice cream.


	2. Dance With Me [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happens after weeks of riling each other up for a kiss? Well it's not exactly uncommon for them to see just how far they can take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned into a very different thing than I had intended to.  
> THIS IS SMUT READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

Quiet had gotten a new meaning in the past week. It was no longer the peace Nayeon enjoyed whenever she had the apartment to herself. Was no longer the feeling of standing on the rooftop terrace watching the sun go down over the city.

Quiet was the way Momo’s lips parted slightly when she slept. Her pink cheeks and shy laughter when Nayeon had pulled away from their first kiss. The sound of her tippy-toes as she came into Nayeon’s room at two in the morning to cuddle and disappearing again at six in the morning so the others wouldn’t see.

But right now it wasn’t quiet. Not at all.

“Let me go! Sana-ya!” Jeongyeon was shouting, trying to get away from her girlfriend, for whatever reason Nayeon didn’t fathom. If the idiot just gave in she’d get to make out with a Japanese beauty and really, who wouldn’t want that? But she was still struggling in her girlfriend’s arms and Sana’s laughter was filling the entire apartment. Mina sent them glances from the kitchen, leaned against the refrigerator with a bowl of cereal.

“Why don’t you just admit it, you like me!” Sana cooed, arms tight around Jeongyeon’s waist.

“We’re already dating!”

“But I want you to say it!” Sana insisted happily, bouncing slightly.

Nayeon sighed heavily. “Stop being such a… Momo what’s that word?”

“Tsundere?” Momo offered, grinning at Nayeon from the floor by the couch. She was stretching, and Nayeon never minded the sight.

“Exactly. That. Stop being that Jeongyeon-ah. Accept the truth that you’re completely whipped.”

“I am _not_! I’m… I-” But Sana had succeeded at last, catching Jeongyeon’s lips, laughing into the kiss as the blonde melted into her. Nayeon rolled her eyes saw Mina averting her eyes with a smile and a shake of the head. Saw movement out of the corner of her eye. And then Momo was up from the floor, and settled instead softly next to Nayeon.

“Wanna get out of here?” she asked in a whisper, leaning close.

Nayeon looked at her.

“Ice cream?”

“If you let me pay.” Momo said shyly.

“So… a date?” Nayeon asked quietly.

“Real date.” Momo nodded.

Nayeon could barely contain her smile. Glanced to see if Mina or the others were looking. But Jeongyeon had eyes only for Sana, and Mina’s eyes were glued to her cereal, a slight tint on her cheeks. Nayeon turned back to Momo and had to draw back a little, the intensity in Momo’s eyes still a thing Nayeon had to get used to. Not that it was there, but that it was for her.

“Now?” Momo mumbled.

Nayeon nodded and let Momo pull her up. As she passed Jeongyeon and Sana, Nayeon reached over and swatted Jeongyeon over the head, just for good measure.

“Hey!” Jeongyeon said disgruntled, then frowned. “Where are you going?”

“None of your business.” Nayeon said dryly.

“Ice cream.” Momo grinned.

Nayeon smiled. Let the oldest of the Japanese girls drag her out of the apartment, heading for the elevator.

“Same place?” Nayeon asked, feeling her flutter as Momo’s fingers tangled with hers.

“Of course.” Momo said, “And you look so pretty for the date, it’s perfect.”

A nervous laugh slipped past Nayeon’s lips before she could stop it. But Momo just held her hand tighter, pressed her lips to Nayeon’s cheek for a moment.

…

It wasn’t like they didn’t want to tell the other residents of the building that they were… well you’d probably say dating in this day and age. But until Nayeon was completely sure, she didn’t feel the need to have Sana breathing down her neck. Mina was probably indifferent, probably already knew. Jeongyeon would just roll her eyes and make barfing noises whenever they kissed. But Sana. She definitely wouldn’t leave them alone.

So Nayeon dragged the moment when they would tell them, by making it into a game, not unlike the dance they had been dancing before Momo had crumbled. A game mainly to see how much she could get away with in the presence of the others without them noticing. It was exciting to test but even better to see Momo’s reaction.

Mostly it was Jeongyeon who was the unknowing victim of Nayeon’s game, almost always sitting around with her nose in her phone or playing guitar out on the rooftop terrace. And today was no exception.

Momo was practicing her dance on the terrace, still nervous about having gotten her center position back, and Jeongyeon was jamming along to whatever song Momo played. Thankfully she was skilled enough for this not to bother Momo. She was however obviously disturbed by Nayeon’s unveiled ogling, a smirk firmly planted on her face, making sure to raise her brows or stick out her tongue whenever Momo’s eyes landed on her face.

In the end, Momo seemed to be satisfied with her dance, although not with Nayeon, walking over to her with her water bottle, sitting on the armrest of the sunchair.

“You’re insufferable.” She mumbled and took a big gulp of water.

“You’re hot.” Nayeon said quietly and shrugged, the sound of Jeongyeon’s guitar immediately turning melancholic without Momo’s dance music controlling the mood.

Nayeon looked around and saw Jeongyeon looking out over the city and the approaching clouds and then back to Momo. Beckoning her closer with a finger, until she could lean in and peck Momo’s lips. The nervous giggle that slipped past Momo’s lips was worth the risk. Momo drew away a few inches and her eyes darted to Jeongyeon before she leaned back in.

It was hard to focus on the sound of Jeongyeon’s guitar and her voice as she sang along when Momo’s lips pressed against Nayeon’s so eagerly. But she had to draw back every few seconds to look at her oldest friend. When she started a familiar song, Nayeon took a chance, knowing that Jeongyeon always played it with her eyes closed being the sentimental fool she was.

When Nayeon leaned back up to Momo’s waiting lips, hand on her burning cheek it was with an urgency otherwise reserved for early mornings before Momo went back to her own room. Momo shuffled just enough to repay the kiss, indivertibly creating just the right angle. Her ears pierced, listening for the regularity of the strings and Jeongyeon’s undisturbed voice, Nayeon reached down with her free hand and gave Momo’s ass a firm squeeze, while deepening the kiss just enough to swallow her gasp. Then drew back completely, biting down on her lip and looking at her creation, a completely flustered Momo whose eyes darkened with frustration.

“That was unfair.” Momo said breathlessly.

“Your move.” Nayeon dared her.

Momo huffed, breathing hard, her lips parted slightly. But the song was coming to an end. And when Momo’s eyes darted past Nayeon she naturally drew further back. Nayeon knew without looking that Jeongyeon was looking at them.

…

Their game went on for almost a week. Nayeon was definitely winning, but Momo was keeping up excellently, and it made for fun breaks between all the reading. But one day it came to a sudden halt.

Mina had joined Nayeon for breakfast before noon for once and was quietly telling about her game, lights shining in her eyes. And Nayeon couldn’t help listen to her, not that she had ever played a computer game in her life. Anything more complicated than Bubble Bobble had her stumped.

“Did you make sure to drink water?” Sana asked, a hand brushing gently over Mina’s hair as she entered the living room from the kitchen with cup noodles and a glass, placing it in front of Mina.

“I hadn’t, thank you.” Mina smiled fondly and took a gulp as Sana sat down beside her. It wasn’t often that they were more than three present at the table at once, so when Jeongyeon and Momo joined it felt almost like a family dinner. Momo made sure to take the seat beside Nayeon, leaving Jeongyeon at the end of the table on Mina’s other side.

“I guess there’s a first time for anything.” Jeongyeon shrugged when Nayeon mentioned the curiosity of the five of them actually eating together.

“I like it.” Mina smiled and took another spoonful of cheerios.

“Me too.” Sana hummed and drank the soup in the bottom of her cup noodles.

Nayeon was about to agree when something touched her leg. Something being a leg brushing against her own. Then a hand on her thigh. Momo’s leg and Momo’s hand. Lips pressed tightly together she looked around at Momo and found her to be very focused on her lunch.

Nayeon nudged her, but it only made her grin and grip Nayeon’s thigh, fingers pressing slightly on the inside of the thigh.

“You’re insufferable.” Nayeon muttered, using Momo’s own words against her.

“I’m good and you know it.” Momo grinned, moving her hand slightly upwards.

“Momo.” Nayeon hissed, feeling Jeongyeon’s eyes on her.

Momo retreated and shrugged, licking her lips and grabbing her spoon with the hand that had just been climbing Nayeon’s thigh. Really. Did she really have to?

“What are you two bickering about?” Sana asked curiously.

“We’re not bickering.” Nayeon snapped impatiently, squirming to get her body to not be as desperate as it currently was, especially considering how little Momo had done.

“You were bickering.” Jeongyeon joined in. “What is up with you two?”

“Nothing.” Nayeon stared her down.

“Yes there is. What is it?” Jeongyeon noted.

Mina took another big spoonful of cereal. Yeah she definitely knew. But Jeongyeon was staring from Momo to Nayeon and back again, eyes narrowed.

“Something changed between you two. Are you fighting?”

“I wouldn’t call it that.” Momo snickered.

“Then what?” Jeongyeon pushed.

Nayeon tried to think up something quickly, eating a mouthful of cereal to buy herself time. She could feel Jeongyeon’s eyes on her. But Momo got there first, except not entirely how Nayeon had expected her to.

“Yeah well I guess things sort of change between people once one of them sticks her tongue down the other one’s throat.”

Several things happened at once. Nayeon choked on her cereal causing her to cough and reach for a napkin. Mina giggled embarrassedly into her cereal. Jeongyeon looked like she had been hit over the head with her guitar and Sana was laughing, possibly at Jeongyeon, probably at Nayeon. Momo however, just shrugged and returned to her food, eyebrows raised so high they disappeared under her bangs.

“Come again?” Jeongyeon croaked.

“She stuck her tongue down my throat.” Momo repeated as asked, rather neutral voice but a big fat grin on her face. Nayeon was torn between melting at her adorable cheeks and yelling at her for being so smug.

“You confessed first.” Nayeon grumbled, her cheeks burning, settling for the middle way.

“You were the one who said you wanted to kiss me!” Momo insisted. Which was true. Nayeon felt their friends’ eyes on them.

“You said _I want you_ and _then_ I said I wanted to kiss you.” Nayeon rolled her eyes. Tried her best to resist the smile on Momo’s face.

“Both of you back up. When did this happen?” Jeongyeon asked still in shock, brows furrowed and mouth agape.

“Uh, few weeks ago?” Momo shrugged.

“You’ve been banging for weeks?!” Sana entered the conversation, making Mina bend deeper over her cereal.

“Not banging. Dating.” Nayeon corrected, pointing a spoon at Sana.

“You’re messing with us. It can’t be. I would’ve noticed.” Jeongyeon narrowed her eyes.

“Oh trust me you notice nothing at all.” Nayeon said with a shrug. “Two days ago we made out for minutes while you were being all sentimental with that guitar of yours.”

Both Sana and Mina chuckled this time and Jeongyeon scowled at them, but quickly softened at their amused smiles. The fool.

“Well now we told you.” Nayeon shrugged.

“No babe, I told them, you were busy choking on your food.” Momo corrected with a smirk.

“Careful.” Nayeon warned.

“Or what?” Momo grinned and leaned in, in front of their roommates and kissed Nayeon so hard it almost knocked the air from her lungs, tongue and teeth and a hand in Nayeon’s hair.

“No sex at the dinner table!” Jeongyeon howled angrily.

Momo drew away and smirked at Nayeon, wiping a thumb below her lip. Then got up, announcing that she was going to take a shower.

Why she always felt the need to announce that was beyond Nayeon’s comprehension. The only purpose she could think of was knowing that Nayeon couldn’t help imagining the sight. And thinking of it that way, it definitely made sense. Definitely.

…

It was exactly as Nayeon had predicted. Sana would not leave Nayeon alone, excited like a puppy in the first snow to ask Nayeon about every single detail of the new relationship. But worse, she had started giving Nayeon advice.

“Okay but you’re a top right?” Sana asked one afternoon completely unprompted, right in the middle of Nayeon writing an essay for class.

“Excuse me?” Nayeon looked up with a frown.

“You know Momo is the biggest baby on earth, you have to be a top or it won’t work.” Sana settled next to her with a juice box in her hands, sucking lightly at the straw. Her expression was so innocent and adorable that Nayeon almost forgot the topic of their conversation. But when Sana raised her brows expectedly, Nayeon got back on track.

“I’m really not sure I want to be having this conversation with you.” Nayeon said, just as Momo walked through the living room from the rooftop terrace into the kitchen, flaunting her body in that wonderful sports bra and sweats she danced around in. Nayeon swallowed.

“Well judging from _that_ , you ought to be talking to someone about it, because neither of you are gonna last much longer. Honestly, I don’t get why you haven’t just done it yet.” Sana leaned back with a shrug and Nayeon finally gave in, though she still pretended not to listen. She stopped trying to get her to shut up. And it was all that was needed to keep Sana happy and talking.

It wasn’t like she minded that much - Sana’s mind worked in… interesting ways. Half of what Sana told made Nayeon pretty sure she could never look at Jeongyeon the same way, ever. But the other half was actually pretty useful. But knowing that she might actually use this advice was slightly embarrassing to think about, despite the amount of confidence she usually had on this subject.

From time to time Nayeon stole glances at Momo who was downing a soda in the kitchen. The time it took for her to drink, however was curiously slow considering how fast she usually did, and it made Nayeon frown and lose track of what Sana was saying. Until a sentence got through to her.

“- Well at least just show her the box before using anything from it.” Sana said with a finality, and to her surprise Nayeon heard Momo choke on her soda. The game had changed in a split-second. Momo had been listening.

“You have a point there.” Nayeon said neutrally, trying her best not to look at Momo who was coughing in the kitchen.

“Maybe even a few runs without anything from it.” Sana shrugged.

“Also a good point.” Nayeon said calmly and made to get up, a plan forming in her mind. “I think we got this for now, but thank you for all the ideas Sana-ya.”

“Always here for you.” Sana grinned as Nayeon walked towards the kitchen.

She didn’t look at Momo. Didn’t talk to her. Just opened the fridge and grabbed a soda, feeling Momo’s hand on her arm. It took a lot more power than she wanted to admit, not to give in and melt into Momo’s touch, but draw away instead. She kept up the act, calmly drinking the soda, keeping a respectable distance between the two. Still didn’t meet Momo’s eyes but let her eyes travel across Momo’s body. Saw her squirm. It was more efficient than anything her tongue could’ve done to egg on the younger girl.

Only when she was done with the soda, placing it next to Momo’s in the pile for recycle trash, did she look Momo right in the eyes. Shrugged and walked off.

…

There were two sides to Momo – well there were about a hundred, all wonderfully fascinating, but when it came to flirting there were two. The confident Momo with piercing eyes and a smirk on her lips, hands travelling far and wide with no hesitation. And the other Momo. The Momo who blushed at every little thing, whose moans and whines made Nayeon’s heart race. But the thing about Momo was, that you never knew which side of her showed up. And while some people might find it frustrating and annoying, Nayeon loved it.

Loved that she never knew if the arms that wrapped around her were asking for cuddles or just trying to get close enough to kiss her ear and whisper things in Nayeon’s ear. Things that made Nayeon very grateful that Momo didn’t have to wait until everyone else was sleeping to join Nayeon in the older girl’s bed.

But not yet. Because Momo and Mina weren’t home from the studio yet, and Nayeon had a plan. A plan that required the now ongoing thorough brushing of teeth. Which was then interrupted by her idiot best friend.

“And tonight’s reminder provided by I, Yoo Jeongyeon is that we have three rules in this apartment.” Jeongyeon proclaimed in a sing-song voice pointing her toothbrush at Nayeon. Narrowed her eyes. “Hair ties. Thin walls. Rooms only.”

Nayeon frowned. “And you’re telling me this as if it’s not a rule _I_ implemented? And besides, we’re not having sex yet.”

“You’re wearing lace underwear.” Jeongyeon raised an eyebrow. “Red. Lacey. Underwear.”

“You’re checking me out now? I thought you had a girlfriend.”

Jeongyeon scowled. While Nayeon finished brushing her teeth, Jeongyeon grabbed the hairbrush from the shelf under the mirror and walked out of the bathroom. Most likely to use the mirror in her and Sana’s room instead. With five girls and one small bathroom, a bit of practicality was necessary.

Nayeon turned at the sound of the front door and quiet muffled voices. Then Mina’s giggle and another door closing. She preferred to wait until everyone else were done using the bathroom, never sharing. But Momo did, and soon she stood in the bathroom behind Nayeon, shuffling slightly so they could both use the mirror.

Momo sent her a smirk but Nayeon just smiled innocently. This hadn’t really been a part of her plan, but she could work around it, surely. Just had to be patient. Except this time it was Momo who made a move. Leaning around Nayeon to grab the hairbrush, she rested the other on Nayeon’s hip. Stood suddenly closer than before when she retreated with the brush. One small movement was all it would take. One small adjustment of Nayeon’s left foot and she would be flush against Momo. But she wasn’t gonna give her that satisfaction. Not when she was looking so damn smug.

Momo’s hand fiddled at her hip as she brushed her hair, tracing over the red lace underwear and up along Nayeon’s hipbone, lifting the shirt but an inch and letting her fingers dart over Nayeon’s skin, practically setting it ablaze

Sneaking her entire hand under Nayeon’s shirt, she pressed flat against her skin, pushing her into Momo’s hips. Grinded. Nayeon immediately flushed and grabbed Momo’s free arm to steady herself. Tried to swallow the moan when Momo leaned in to kiss Nayeon’s jaw, rolling her hips again. Nayeon felt warmth pool in her stomach. This was seriously messing with her plans, all of which ended with Momo squirming under her, not the other way around, which there was an actual risk of right now, especially as Momo’s hand moved up, fingers tracing-

“No sex in the bathroom!” Jeongyeon exploded behind them, appearing in the door.

Both Nayeon and Momo turned to see Jeongyeon looking like she was gonna throw the hairbrush at them. But Momo simply shrugged and retreated her hand and body from Nayeon, sending her a smirk.

And despite the shock of Jeongyeon’s shouting, Nayeon couldn’t help cackling at her as she let Momo drag her out of the bathroom into Nayeon’s room, Jeongyeon stringing off an impressive twenty-four-curse-combo that Nayeon didn’t bother to listen to.

But there was no hair tie on the door that night.

…

Family night. At least that was what Jeongyeon called it.

Sana had coerced Mina to come out of her room and watch a movie and Jeongyeon had threatened Nayeon and Momo with recycling duty if they didn’t join. So here they sat, five girls in a pile of bed covers, pillows and stuffed animals gathered from all three rooms.

Mina had chosen the movie, seeing as she was the only one who could choose a movie without anyone arguing against her. Probably because neither of the four could resist her excited smile and slight bounce as she told about the movie she wanted them to watch. And really, what was the point? One movie could be just as good as the next, and Mina had the best taste anyway.

It was good, Nayeon had to admit. At least the first half hour that Nayeon paid attention to, sitting wrapped in Nayeon’s bed covers with Momo curled up between her legs. But the way Momo hummed as Nayeon ran her hands through Momo’s hair made it hard not to reminisce to the first time Nayeon had done this.

Half an eye on the movie, Nayeon shifted slightly, scooting down enough to have Momo’s face closer, curious if she could hear any sounds coming from her. Maybe a faint hum? With the hand around Momo’s waist, she tugged and felt her shuffle up slightly. Nayeon went back to running her hand through Momo’s hair. And there it was. The hum. The hum that made Nayeon’s race.

The movie progressed and so did Nayeon, letting the hand slip under Momo’s shirt. Not really to tease her. More just because Momo’s stomach was indeed a very nice place to rest your hand, especially when the muscles worked when you tickled at it. But this time it didn’t make her giggle, just made her hums longer.

Without knowing why, Nayeon scratched across Momo’s scalp and moved her hand higher, not a lot, but enough to make her sound more. Made her turn her head and press her lips to Nayeon’s jaw. But Nayeon merely patted her stomach and told her to watch the movie. Momo nodded, huddling the blanket closer around them before sneaking her hand on top of Nayeon’s under her shirt.

To their left Mina was explaining something to Jeongyeon while Sana fiddled with the youngest girl’s hair. And oddly Mina seemed more than comfortable being in the center of their attention like this. Nayeon merely appreciated her unfathomable ability to keep Jeongyeon and Sana calm. As long as she was out of her room, their attention was mostly turned to her and kept them from bickering too much.

But gradually the world around them disappeared, the movie, their roommates, everything but the two of them hidden in the covers. It was the way Momo reacted when Nayeon tugged just a little harder at her hair and her hand moved downwards slowly under Momo’s until her fingertips touched fabric.

“Not too loud.” Nayeon whispered, some part of her realizing this wasn’t exactly common courtesy during a family night. Yet she kissed the shell of Momo’s ear and hear Momo’s breath hitch at the sensation. Saw how she bit down on her lip. Her mind blank, Nayeon slipped hers, and by extension Momo’s under the waistband of her pyjamas. Heard the moan in Momo’s throat and how she swallowed it.

“Good girl.”

Nayeon said it without even thinking.

But the response was overwhelming, and Nayeon had to physically cover Momo’s mouth to prevent the others from hearing. Felt hot breath on her palm and reality returned to her.

There’s a point you reach when things just escalate beyond control. Even if you don’t mean for them to. And really, wasn’t that how this whole mess had started in the first place? From Nayeon’s complete inability to slow down, to hit the breaks. Momo’s too for that matter.

But this was where Nayeon had to stop. Because the other three were right there. And it wasn’t fair to them. Really, she had just meant to tease her, to find some fun during the movie, but Momo was downright desperate by now, responding so well to her touches, to her words.

It was time to stop.

…

 

It was as if the incident at the movie night had made something settle in Nayeon that wouldn’t leave. The kind of something that had made her up and leave the moment the movie was over. The kind of something that made her entire body feel on fire when Momo had joined her half an hour later and kissed her so hard it made her knees buckle.

But it had been nothing more than that. And Momo had fallen asleep easily, Nayeon wrapped around her. But the way her back pressed against Nayeon was making it really hard for the older girl to sleep. Was making it really hard for her to resist the urge to roll her hips against Momo. Why the hell had that small action turned on Nayeon so much? How was Momo so calm now? She had been practically begging Nayeon to have her way with her right there. It was infuriatingly frustrating. And she was definitely gonna need dry underwear if she didn’t get it under control soon.

With a huff she wrapped her arm tighter around Momo’s waist and buried her nose in Momo’s hair. It did nothing to relieve the pressure. Maybe just this once, she should do something about it instead of letting the anticipation build like she had the past week. If she could just get out and go to the bathroom then-. But there wasn’t really anything enticing about getting yourself off in a bathroom. So she just sighed and turned away from Momo, onto her side. Tried to fall asleep. Turned onto her back and tried to sleep. Wrapped Momo up once again. Let her go. Turned to the other side again. Maybe-. No definitely not.

“You have got to lay still.”

Great. She had woken Momo.

“Sorry.” she mumbled.

“What’s on your mind?” Momo asked, her arm snaking around Nayeon’s waist, pulling her in.

For once Nayeon appreciated the darkness, a burning heat settling in her cheeks, as she felt Momo’s body against her back. Felt her nose in her hair and the fingers tapping distractedly on her stomach.

“It’s nothing.” Nayeon muttered.

“Oh come on.” Momo said sceptically. “It’s definitely something. Spill.”

“I’m fine.” Nayeon insisted.

Momo hummed her disbelief. Nayeon felt her move impossibly closer and then a fingers tucking the hair away from her neck, making her shudder. And Momo stopped. Then lips pressed against Nayeon’s neck below her ear, and Nayeon had to press her lips together. But it was no good. The moan built in her throat even if it never got past her lips. And a soft “ _oh_ ” told her that Momo had heard. Nayeon could bury herself on the spot. And the lips were back, kissing and sucking at her neck. With a steadying breath Nayeon elbowed Momo. Tried to get her to stop. It was not fair in any way to rile her up more. But Momo just grabbed her arm and tugged at Nayeon’s earlobe with her teeth.

When Momo pulled away, Nayeon breathed in relief, thinking Momo might finally have gotten the message. But she hadn’t. Instead she pulled Nayeon with her, turning her first onto her back and then onto her side.

“Momo.”

But she just shook her head, staring at Nayeon with such an intensity that it the older girl forget how to breathe. A knee bumped against Nayeon’s, and before she could say a word in her own defense, Momo had budged her knee between Nayeon’s and pulled her on top of her.

This was it. This was when they would finally rip of the band-aid and get a proper release for all the tension. She just hadn’t imagined it’d be Momo ending the game. But honestly, Nayeon was way too riled up to care by this point. So she gave in. Leaned down to kiss Momo. But Momo turned her head.

“Wh-” Nayeon leaned back, trying to find Momo’s eyes.

Momo turned to face her again. Stared at her. Held her gaze. Lifted her leg. Electricity shot through every nerve in Nayeon’s body as Momo’s thigh pressed against her. As her hands on Nayeon’s hips pushed her down ever so lightly and then relaxed. Nayeon leaned down again, desperate. But Momo turned again, a smirk visible in the semi-darkness.

If there had been a single ounce of self-respect left in Nayeon she would’ve never done it. But there wasn’t. And Nayeon shuffled slightly, hovering over Momo, and rolled her hips. The sensation was overwhelming, and she barely registered how her mouth fell open and the moan that rose through her throat and out. But she noticed how Momo’s head turned to face her once more. Noticed how her eyes held her gaze. And Nayeon became painfully aware of just how close she was with barely any contact. But once she started there was no way to stop. No break. Just hips working down on Momo’s thigh, feeling how she soaked through, how her body shivered at just the right angle.

Nayeon gasped. “Please.”

She hadn’t expected herself to say it. Hadn’t meant to. But Momo just shook her head, her grip on Nayeon’s hips disappearing. A whine of frustration at the lack of contact made way for another moan as she kept grinding, increasing the pace. If Momo would just touch her. But she didn’t. Even when Nayeon grasped for her hand, Momo just pulled it away.

“Damnit Momo.” Nayeon growled, her breath shallow.

Momo just shrugged and raised an eyebrow daringly. And Nayeon gave up. Gave up trying to get Momo to touch her and grasped at the sheets as she kept rolling for the right angle. Kept trying to get as much pressure as possible. And as much as Nayeon didn’t want to admit it, her soaking through to Momo’s thigh did provide for better friction.

Momo still stared, an unreadable expression on her face. But Nayeon’s mind was going blank and everything but Momo was lost to her. There was only her eyes piercing her and her thigh rising ever so slightly, possibly reading the increased pace, possibly just adjusting. But it worked wonders. Nayeon felt it in her stomach. How close she was.

“Momo.”

And Nayeon tumbled. Felt her thighs clench around Momo’s, her muscles tensing, balling fists at around the sheets as she used Momo’s thigh to help herself through the orgasm.

The next minute was a haze as her body relaxed, laying down on top of Momo, feeling how she stretched her legs. With all the power she had, Nayeon rolled off of Momo and onto her side, still breathing heavily, her skin ablaze and her pants soaked through completely. She felt the bed shift, and then Momo’s arms around her. Her body against Nayeon’s back. And Nayeon relaxed into her, her breath slowly steadying, her eyelids drooping.

The words came just as Nayeon was drifting off, Momo’s breath on her neck her voice low.

“Your move.”

…

It took Nayeon almost a minute to realize why Momo’s arms were around her and not the other way around. Took her another minute to dare turn around in Momo’s arms. But Momo was fast asleep, her lips parted slightly and eyes flickering under closed eyelids. Her cheeks were slightly puffy and there was an air of innocence about her that strongly contrasted the fact that she just hours earlier had placed Nayeon on thigh and made her ride it all the way to an orgasm. As if that was nothing at all.

But she had also said it.

 _Your move_.

And indeed it was.

She started gently. Waking Momo with kisses and soft whispers. Drew away without a word and crawled over her, smirking when she grabbed at Nayeon’s arm with a drowsy pout. Shook her head and tugged Momo’s arm away. Made sure to put a bit more hip into her walk as she exited the room to take a much needed shower.

Exactly as hoped, Momo was still in bed when Nayeon got back and ignoring the way her heart raced she let the towel fall. Saw how Momo’s mouth fell open and turned her back to the gaping girl to hide her smile. Dug into her drawers for underwear. Almost laughed when she heard the sheets being pulled. Did laugh when Momo’s arms wrapped around her naked body. Swatted her hands away when she scratched over Nayeon’s stomach.

“You have class.” she reprimanded.

“To hell with class.” Momo muttered.

Nayeon tutted and grabbed Momo’s wandering hands, pulling them off her. “No, that wouldn’t do.”

It was almost too good, hearing the disgruntled huff as she put on panties and a bra, bending down to open one of the lower drawers for jeans and a t-shirt. The groan from Momo enough to get her going right there. But instead of giving in to it, she just got up, turned to face Momo and put the shirt on. Tilted her head. Considered her options as Momo’s eyes travelled down her body. Settled for putting on her jeans. Walked away without a word, leaving Momo in the middle of the room, feeling her stare after her.

She made sure not to do more that morning. Knew that Momo had an important rehearsal and didn’t want to get her as worked up as Nayeon had been last night. Just enough that the picture of her would be stuck in Momo’s mind. A trailer, an appetizer if you want. So instead she just discussed her favorite drama avidly with Jeongyeon, and pecked Momo goodbye before she left. But as soon as Momo and Mina had left, Jeongyeon was over her, making her forget all about the plans for Momo forming in her head.

“Nayeon.”

“Hm?” Nayeon looked up from her cereal, leaning against the fridge.

“The rules?” Jeongyeon asked in a tired voice. “Hair tie. Thin walls.”

Nayeon flushed. She hadn’t been that loud. Had she? She could barely remember. Her entire focus had been on Momo’s eyes, and of course her thigh.

“Uh right. Sorry.”

“Thank you.” Jeongyeon sighed and walked off with her cereal, waving the spoon in the air as she offhandedly added,  “Congrats on the sex.”

Nayeon mumbled something instinctively and ate her cereal. Pushed the embarrassment away and focused on planning for when that sentence would actually be relevant. Using a girl’s leg to get off couldn’t technically be seen as sex, right?

Five whole hours passed without Momo home, half of it spent listening to Jeongyeon taking her melancholic heart out on the strings of her old guitar. If she could just get over herself already and admit the truth, maybe they could all get some peace in this house. But the two hours she didn’t spend worrying about Jeongyeon she could at least use on thinking up Momo, and reminded herself to take Sana’s advice.

So when Momo and Mina finally got back Nayeon didn’t react. Just watched them from the couch as Mina walked around the kitchen with her headphones on, humming along to a song, making sandwiches for her and Momo. Saw as Jeongyeon walked past her into her room. Judging the timing carefully, Nayeon got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around Momo from behind. Felt her melt into the touch. Made sure to keep it cute and sober until Mina left the kitchen, leaving a sandwich on the table for Momo. But the moment Mina was out of sight and earshot, Nayeon pressed her lips to Momo’s jaw.

“Had a good day babe?” she whispered, hands reaching under Momo’s shirt and up.

She didn’t bother with formalities but went straight for one of Momo’s breasts, squeezing it gently through the sports-bra. Heard Momo’s breath hitch and let out a breathy chuckle before retreating, raising a brow as Momo turned to face her, brows furrowed, obviously torn between trying to return the favor and letting Nayeon do exactly what she was doing. The smile that tugged at her lips told Nayeon that she had decided on the first, but Nayeon just held her eyes and shook her head. Nodded in the direction of the sandwich and walked into the living room to join Mina on the couch.

Jeongyeon and Sana came of their room out ten minutes later, grabbing their stuff from the bowl on the kitchen table and walked out. Just as Nayeon had planned. Their friday night dates were a godsend.

Nayeon still had her attention to Mina, listening to songs and talking about their rehearsal as Mina ate. She felt Momo’s eyes on them, occasionally looking over at her with a smirk that made the pink tinge on her cheeks grow brighter. But neither did anything. Just patiently waited for Mina to finish her sandwich and announce that she was gonna be in her room for the night if they needed her.

Momo didn’t get up. And Nayeon had to admit that she was impressed. Had halfway expected Momo to come to her the second the door to Mina and Momo’s room shut. So Nayeon took the consequence, stretching as she got up. Narrowed her eyes slightly as Momo turned her chair to face Nayeon. Oh so that was it huh? Sit on her lap and have her way? Not a chance.

Instead of sitting down, she came to a halt beside Momo, a sudden thought entering her head that made her abandon her otherwise well thought-out plans. A grin spread on her face as she reached down, tracing across Momo’s hairline. Despite her confidence, Nayeon’s heart raced at the memory as she swiped her thumb over Momo’s cheek and rested it on her lip. It was like watching an ice cream melt in the burning sun, as Momo willingly parted her lips and touched it with the tip of her tongue. Warmth pooled immediately as Nayeon pushed a little and Momo closed her lips around the thumb licking eagerly. Despite the growing urge to just jump her, Nayeon composed herself, retreating her hand, chuckling as Momo tried to follow. But she didn’t allow more.

“You never told me if you had a good day.” Nayeon said in a low voice, Momo getting to her feet guided by Nayeon’s finger under her chin.

“Good, yeah.” Momo said, swallowing as Nayeon played with the hem of Momo’s shirt.

“Not too distracted?”

“Not at all.” Momo croaked.

“Mh then I guess I don’t need to show you again, it clearly didn’t matter to you.” Nayeon pondered airily.

“I…” Momo had definitely tried to come up with a quick reply. Definitely failed.

“Or not?” Nayeon raised her brows, letting a finger run along the waistline of Momo’s sweatpants and up the middle of her abs, over her belly button, pushing the shirt up.

Maybe it was the way Momo’s breath hitched as Nayeon scratched back down her stomach. Maybe the way her gaze seemed hooded. But it almost made Nayeon give in. Almost. Instead she grabbed Momo’s arms gently and leaned in, angling her face before Momo could catch her lips, kissed her jaw. Heard how shallow her breath was already. Strengthened the grip on her arms as Momo tried to grab at Nayeon. A whine left Momo’s lips and Nayeon moved around to her ear.

“Patience sweet girl.”

She shivered. Visibly. Audibly. And Nayeon was once more sure that she knew exactly what to do. As if she had ever needed Sana’s advice for this. Momo was like an open book. Nayeon’s favorite song.

“You know what you have to do.” Nayeon chastised as she gently pushed Momo’s arms away again.

A whimper fell from Momo’s lips and it turned to a whine when Nayeon drew back completely. Everything about Momo was begging her. Except for her voice. So instead of granting Momo her wish, she walked away. Again. Walked towards the door to the rooftop terrace.

“Nayeon.”

Hearing her name fall from Momo’s lips coated in desperation made her hesitate. Made her turn, hand on the door and see Momo squirming where she had left her. Nayeon waited. Could see the cracks. Bit her lip and tilted her head.

“I want you.”

It wasn’t the words Nayeon had expected. Wasn't’t a desperate plea. Wasn’t a whimper. Was just a quiet confession. And it threatened to knock the air from Nayeon’s lungs.

Five long strides was all it took to have Momo in her arms, to have her sigh against Nayeon’s lips and part her lips desperately. Turned soft as butter in Nayeon’s arms, moaning at the taste of her. Whined when Nayeon drew away, eyes flickering between Nayeon. Asked if she could have Nayeon without a single word. And Nayeon nodded. Pushed her backwards until Momo’s legs hit the chaise. Momo gasped as Nayeon pushed her down, making quick process of her shirt, hovering above her.

“You’ve been so patient.” Nayeon cooed, brushing a hand slowly along Momo’s cheek as she stared up at the older girl.

“Nayeon… please.” Momo breathed.

“I know baby. I know. You’ve been so good.” Nayeon reassured her, pressing a kiss to her forehead, feeling Momo’s hand on her hip trying to tug her down. “Can you do me a favor baby?”

“Anything.” Momo gasped.

“Undress for me?” Nayeon asked softly. She had looked forwards to this possibly since the first time Momo had mentioned the word ‘shower’, and she wasn’t about to give it all up in favor of hurrying. Wanted to see all of Momo. And she wasn’t disappointed. Watched as Momo bit her lip and nodded shyly, rising off the couch to push off her sweatpants, kicking them off impatiently. Then reached behind and unclasped the many hooks of the sports-bra. Let it fall, her bare chest rising and falling heavily. Nayeon couldn’t help licking her dry lips at the sight. Didn’t touch her as Momo sat back down. She wasn’t quite there yet, but she quickly realized, a red flush settling on her neck as she pushed down her underwear and discarded them too.

Finally Nayeon could give in. Had Momo where she wanted and had gotten to admire the sigh of her body for the first time, exposed only to her. With a grin, Nayeon settled in her lap, hand on her neck.

“Good girl.”

The reaction was just as Nayeon had hoped, a moan building up through Momo’s throat and this time Nayeon made sure to use her lips to muffle the sound, hands greedily running down Momo’s front pushing her back until she lay sprawled on the couch, probably the most beautiful thing Nayeon had ever set her eyes on. And she wanted to worship her. Let her hands travel over the soft skin, every inch she could reach, relishing in the way Momo leaned into it.

“Nayeon.” Momo gasped as Nayeon ran her hands up Momo’s thighs.

Nayeon hummed her accept of Momo’s pleas, impatiently pulling off her jeans and t-shirt, for comfort. There really was nothing comfortable about fucking someone when wearing tight jeans. The shirt was more for show though, and the way Momo’s eyes travelled hungrily, Nayeon didn’t regret it.

“Go ahead, babygirl. You earned it.” Nayeon said softly, stroking her arm with the tip of her fingers.

Eagerly Momo reached up, skillfully removing Nayeon’s bra before leaning in, taking a nipple into her mouth, licking it greedily. It was one of those times where Nayeon was really happy she had something to hold onto, because the way Momo’s tongue worked was blinding her to everything else, and the hand that grabbed her ass made her temporarily forget what her purpose was. But only temporarily

“Such a good girl. You’re so good.” Nayeon husked, running her hand through Momo’s hair, holding her close.

Momo’s hums sent vibrations through Nayeon’s body and pooled. Momo’s hand travelled as she switched from one nipple to the other, digging into Nayeon’s underwear before Nayeon could stop her. Nayeon closed her eyes and moaned as Momo’s fingers ran through her folds, but then she grabbed Momo’s wrist and pulled her hand back up. Jolted as it stroked over her clit for a split-second before disappearing.

“Today is about you, sweet girl.” Nayeon reminded her as Momo drew back to look at her with a pout.

Keeping her eyes on Momo’s, Nayeon brought Momo’s hand to her lips and smiled. Saw the awe in Momo’s face as Nayeon took the fingers into her mouth, sucking them clean of the wetness that had coated them in the few seconds they had spent between Nayeon’s legs. Releasing them with a pop, she pushed Momo back onto the couch, settling above her.

“You were so good last night.” Nayeon cooed as she traced her fingers down Momo’s side, past her hipbone, down her thigh and up the inside of it. Felt her leg spread, reacting to the slightest touch. Heard her breathing turn to pants.

“So kind to let me ride you.” Nayeon looked her right in the eyes, smiling as Momo squirmed.

“But the real question is…” Nayeon said in a wondering voice, fingers slowing down in their travel upwards. “If you’re ready for me yet.”

Momo nodded shyly, her hips moving in obvious frustration at the complete lack of pressure.

“Tell me baby, what would you like your reward to be, for being so good to me?”

“You. I want you.” Momo gasped.

It was by far the weirdest first time Nayeon had ever had. Because it didn’t feel like their first time, even if she was unfamiliar with the deepest secrets of Momo’s body. But just like she had known how to push Momo when they had danced around each other, instinct told her how to rile Momo up, just using her words.

“That’s not very specific, Momo.” Nayeon raised a brow. Momo’s eyes wavered. But Nayeon’s fingers had finally reached her core.

“That. I want- I-” Momo stumbled over her words and Nayeon smiled. Leaned down and kissed her cheek as she ran her fingers through Momo’s folds. She had been right, she really was ready. Completely soaked.

“Please Nayeon.” Momo begged as Nayeon let two fingers run over Momo’s clit and down to her entrance. Waited patiently. Wasn’t really sure why she wanted to hear her say it, but her reactions to everything Nayeon had said had woken something in Nayeon. A part of her that she hadn’t expected, especially not this early in a relationship. It was downright filthy. But when Momo did say it, it was all worth it.

“Fuck me.”

Nayeon hummed, sparks flying through her body as she let her fingers slip into Momo, slowly, not taking her eyes from Momo’s face as her mouth fell open and her eyes closed. Set a slow experimenting pace, feeling Momo’s hips move with her. She was practically writing with pleasure just from this, reaching up, clinging to Nayeon for dear life.

“Like this?” Nayeon asked, as she fastened the pace.

Momo gasped and nodded, lips trembling. Nayeon couldn’t resist her. Leaned down to kiss her as she worked her fingers. Felt every moan in her mouth and the anticipation build in Momo as she grabbed at Nayeon’s back for support with one hand, the other tangling in Nayeon’s head.

“You’re so beautiful.” Nayeon whispered against Momo’s lips, smiling at the loudest moan yet. Rewarded her by upping the pace again.

“My beautiful girl.” Nayeon hummed, moving down to suck at her pulse point, curious to see how long Momo would last, trembling under her already. If she would make it before she came. But she kept the pace up nonetheless, chuckling slightly as Momo whimpered. Travelled down her body, settling on the floor, keeping her eyes on Momo’s face. Saw how her eyes fluttered shut once more when Nayeon ran her other hand over her thigh before wrapping around it for support. Smiled and dug in, trying her best to keep up the pace as Momo’s fingers dug into her scalp, pressing the older girl against her core.

The sounds she made were downright sinful, filling the entire room when Nayeon sucked. She was definitely close. Definitely. Nayeon just had to use her final move. Moving back up, she traded the lack of a tongue for a curl of her fingers inside Momo, causing her hips to buck violently.

“You’re so close, aren’t you baby?” Nayeon cooed in Momo’s ear as she worked frantically. Felt how Momo’s walls closed around her.

“Yes-” Momo gasped. “So close.”

“And you taste so good too.” Nayeon hummed, leaning around to kiss Momo, letting her taste herself. But it was hard to keep a proper kiss going, Momo panting too hard.

“Do you want to come?” Nayeon asked.

Momo nodded, her chest heaving, hips meeting Nayeon’s every thrust.

“Then come for me babygirl.” Nayeon said sweetly.

And she did. With a breathless moan, body arching and walls clamping around Nayeon’s fingers, working her through the orgasm, telling her how beautiful she was and how good she was for asking. Kept thrusting until she relaxed onto the couch, jolting at the sensation, sensitive to every touch.

Momo giggled as Nayeon kissed her lips. Was completely spent. Nayeon settled on her side, running her hand through Momo’s hair, chuckling at the silly grin on Momo’s face.

“That was-”

But she never got further. Just kept laughing breathlessly, laying there for minutes. Didn't notice the door open. Or the footsteps. Didn't notice anything until a voice sounded neutrally from the kitchen.

“You two should get dressed or Jeongyeon is gonna kill you.”

Nayeon jolted and looked around. Mina was standing in the kitchen with her earphones in and a box of cheerios, busy pouring herself a bowl.

“Shit.” Nayeon hissed. “Mina I’m-”

“I don’t care.” Mina shrugged. “But Jeongyeon does. And she’s gonna have your heads. You broke rules one, two and three.”

And then she walked off, shutting the door to her room. Nayeon had completely forgotten that Mina was even there. And she buried her face in Momo’s neck. Momo smelled like candy and sex, and if it hadn’t been for the impending threat of hurricane Jeongyeon throwing them out on their currently very bare asses, Nayeon might’ve gone for seconds.  



End file.
